countyorgafandomcom-20200214-history
Ericia
Erica is a character in the movie, Count Yorga, Vampire. One of the female character turned within the movie. She was played by Judy Lang. Appearance Erica is a woman with shoulder length brunette hair. She wears a variety of clothing in the film prior to her turning, but upon ultimately joining Yorga's coven. She is dressed in a white night gown which tie around the breasts, wearing no shoes and going completely barefoot. Her skin loses its color becoming pale and her hair becomes more disheveled, likewise she gains piranha like fangs like her master Yorga. Personality As a human, Erica was quite spunky and fun-loving. Even a tad flirtatious, which is most likely the trait that attracted Yorga to her and deemed her worthy of becoming a bride. Upon being bitten the first time, Erica becomes listless and despondent, a turnaround from her previous personalty. As the vamprisim talks hold of her she becomes more vampire bride like, aggressive and seductive all at once. The human side of her tries to fight against it but upon Yorga's return for her, its a lost cause showing no resistance to his bites. As a vampire, she is very subserviant to Yorga, showing no remorse in attacking Hayes along with the other brides. She does show a spark of humanity as she waits on Micheal to stake her but its fleeting as continues to carry out Yorga's will. Synopsis Erica is first seen at the start of the movie attending the seance for Donna's mother. Like the rest of the guests, she is a quite freaked out over the seemingly supernatural occurence during the ritual and likewise concerned for Donna's welfare when she collapses from the strain. Erica is also impressed by Yorga's skills and the two seem to get along rather friendly with reach other, though she notices he hasn't ate or drank since the seance which Yorga chalks up to as a "bad stomach". Seeing that Yorga doesn't have a ride, Erica's boyfriend, Paul, agrees to drive Yorga back to his manor. However upon doing so, they find the road back dissappered and their car unable to start. As its dark, it too dangerous to check the car and the two resign to stay the night in the van. However Yorga, now revealing himself to be a vampire, attacks them. Erica awakes to find him waiting outside their van, her screams awakening Paul. Paul tries to defend her, but is knocked out no sooner then exiting the van by Yorga. Defenseless, Erica is easy prey for Yorga who feeds off of her. The next day, Erica, in a sharp contrast to her spunky personality the night before, is now despondent and listless having no memory of the attack the previous night. She goes sees a friend of theres, Dr. Hayes, to diagnose her. However, outside of some blood loss and a few bite wounds which she can't explain, he can find nothing wrong with her and suggest sleep. However no sooner then she gets home, the effects of the vampirism begin to take hold as she trashes her home trying to catch her pet kitten. When Paul tries to call her, she just drops the reciever to the floor, seemingly not even able to recognize the device (considering how antiquated Yorga is, it's likely his minions are as well]]. Paul and another friend, Micheal, rush to her home to find that she indeed caught the kitten and is feeding on it. As Micheal calls Hayes, Paul warily approaches Erica who acts aggressive then suddenly turns seductive before suddenly coming to her senses. Seeing the dead kitten in her arm, she breaks down in Paul's arms. Hayes arrives and does a blood transfusion , all the while Erica moans for Paul to kill her but doesn't reveal what she's afraid of. Eventually the men put her to rest and discuss the possibility of a vampire being involved. However as Paul watches over that night, Yorga visits her, promising her immortality by his side, Yorga seduces, drains and ultimately kills Erica. Kidnapping her from her room just as Paul comes to check on her. Her humanity now ended, Erica's body is brought down to Yorga's cellar where she joins Yorga's two other brides (one of which is revealed to be Donna's mother) where she is dressed in a nightgown and made barefoot. She isn't seen again until Michael and Hayes come to the manor to retrieve Donna who was hypnotized by Yorga to come to the manor. Hayes confront Yorga who leads him down into the cellar to offer proof he's a genuine vampire. Hayes instantly checks on Erica but it's clear she is one of the undead now when he finds no heartbeat on her body. As Yorga mocks Hayes who holds him at back with a cross, Yorga awakens the brides who attack Hayes and feeds on him. Erica and a fellow bride bride attack Michael as he find's Hayes's body. Micheal fends them off, chasing away the red-headed bride while Erica stays behind and allows Micheal the chance to stake her as she stands there. Micheal looks her over, seeing from her pale skin and disheveled appearance that the Erica he knows is clearly gone. However he can't bring himself to kill her and runs off to find Donna, leaving Erica in her undead state. She hisses as she leaves. Erica is last seen at the end of the movie, Michael manages to retrieve Donna and kill Yorga (or rather Yorga killed himself running into Micheal's stake while trying to choke him). Despite their master being dead, the vampirism doesn't lift from his victims meaning Erica will remain a vampire. The red headed bride and she attack Micheal as he's leaving with Donna, they chase after the two until repelled by Micheal's cross. Erica, who was out in front during the chase, hides behind the red-headed bride as she cringes in front of the symbol, the the red head manages to switch the two around at the bottom of the stairs. However as she's being forced back, she casts an ominous glance at Donna before the red-headed bride and she are forced into a doorway which Micheal quickly locks. Concerning the events at the end of the film, its likely Erica will continue feeding on blood while staying within Yorga's manor along with Yorga's remaining brides.